Crafty like a Fox
by Jack-Fandom
Summary: (This is a reupload from my account) *SEASON THREE* Alistair Cyrena Ghost. A quiet girl, doesn't speak loud, keeps to herself. When she and her friend, Alex, move to Beacon Hills, Will they find something a little familiar? Maybe a little... Supernatural? - Please be encouraging ; ;
1. A meeting of Friends

A young girl sat quietly on a rock, her long black hair covering parts of her bare chest while she used her legs to block her lower body. As she saw a ship drawing near, a song she grew familiar with easily slipped out between her soft red lips.

" _ **Αγρίμια κι αγριμάκια μου, 'λάφια μου μερ?μένα, πέστε μου πού 'ναι οι τόποι σας, πού 'ναι τα χειμαδιά σας**_ _-_ [1]" She stopped singing as she heard a loud commotion followed by the sound of a crash. She let out a slightly startled gasp and turned her head to see a ship sinking, men drowning or dying while trying to get to shore.

She stood, taking a breath before diving in after a man. Her legs formed a tail as she hit the water, easily swimming after the man. As she grabbed him, she felt him struggling as she brought him onto the main land. She laid him upon the damp ground. The man turned onto his stomach, sputtering and gasping for air. "T-Thank you ma'am… I would've died if it wasn't for you!"  
The girl smiled, moving her hair slightly out of her eyes. The man sat up, coughing lightly as he said, "I'd love to repay you miss. What would you like…?" His eyes slowly drifted down over her naked form, a blush slowly building on his cheeks. The girl realized and teasingly moved her hair so it wouldn't cover her chest.

"What I'd really love," She started, leaning in towards the man. He leaned into her, not realizing he was now in her trance—and she could make him do _whatever_ she wanted. "Is a vocal man~" She winked, biting her lip softly. "Can you be vocal for me~?" She asked, dragging her finger down the man's chest.  
"Y-Yes I can…" The man stuttered, resting his hands on her hips.

"Good." The girl said, smirking mischievously as she opened her mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth.

The man let out a piercing scream as she used her claws to slice his stomach open. He fell onto his back and she dug into his stomach and pulled out a random organ. She ate the organ before stretching the hole in his stomach. The man continued to scream as she continues pulling out and eating his organs—which caused her to grin.  
"So vocal~ I love it… But you have to stop now before they find us." With that said, she quickly slashed his throat, cutting his jugular. He began to drown in his own blood, gagging and choking. She smiled, her sharp teeth glinting in the moon's light.

The man stared at her in terror as he died, the sounds of his harsh breathing coming to an end. She licked her fingers and pushed his carcass into the water. She then dove back into the water, swimming towards her home. The water quickly washed away the blood and she giggled at that fact. She swam into her home—which happened to be a underwater cave—and crawled onto the land, walking over to her bed before curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

In a nearby village, the people of the town could hear a man's screams pierce the quiet night air. A tremor of fear ran through the village, and they all immediately gathered in the square.  
They began to discuss what to do about the Siren situated on the outskirts of the town.

"It must be stopped!" One man called.  
"It's killed more of us than any animal!" A woman cried.  
"More than this wretched plague!" Another woman added.

"Tomorrow," The town's mayor started, "I say we send an army to capture and slay the creature!" The town's people roared in approval.

"What if there was another way to make her leave?" A voice spoke.

The people quickly hushed, quiet murmurs of questions passing through their lips as they parted ways for a hooded man. "And who, pray tell, are you?" The mayor asked, slightly glaring at the newcomer.  
The man nodded his head, "My name is Alexander. Just a passing traveler who was hoping to find shelter for the night in this town. However," He lowered his hood, a kind smile on his face, "I overheard the discussion on the Siren. I think I could be of service."

The room was quiet until everyone began laughing at the traveler. "Don't be ridiculous!" said a man as he clapped his hand on Alexander's shoulder, "There's no way a man like you could single-handedly remove the she-beast.  
Alexander calmly shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder, "I play no joke, people. I can and will remove her by tomorrow. But I require pay."

"How much do you believe we pay you?" The mayor asked calmly.  
"To remove a Siren? 100 Drachmas." Alexander replied.

The people murmured warily, their palms sweaty ((A/N: Knees weak, arms are heavy XDD)) with sudden anxiety. The mayor quickly hushed them and said, "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, if the traveler believes he can rid us of our problem, should we pay him what he wants?" Everyone looked at each other and with a soft, hesitant shrug concluded in a 'Yes'.  
The mayor nodded and said to Alexander, "You will be paid, but only when you get the siren to leave.

Alexander let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he nodded, "I thank you. However, for now, I need rest. Do you know where I could find the Inn Keeper?"  
A woman stepped out from the crowd, moving her short hair to the side, not caring. "I happen to be the Innkeeper, follow me." Alexander followed the woman out of the square as the people dispersed, still grumbling about the siren.

* * *

 _Chirp Chirp~_

The traveler awoke early, rising with the sun. He quickly dressed and paid for his room before heading out to the outskirts of town. He found a small meadow surrounded by water, like a small island. He let out a small breath before saying, " ** _Έλα μαζί μου, Αφήστε αυτήν την πόλη μόνοι…_** [2]"  
The siren awoke to the traveler's words and slowly came out of her cave. She came to the surface and hid behind a rock. "Huh…?" She whispered quietly, eyeing the man at the shore.

" ** _Έλα μαζί μου, Θα σε προστατέψ?._** [3]" Alexander said, catching sight of the young siren. She gasped quietly and hid more behind the rock. ' _G-Go with him…? Like...leave here?_ ' The thought made her skin crawled with pleasure, so much so that she immediately dived back into the water and swam to shore—uncaring of any consequences.  
Alexander watched with her with quiet amusement as she climbed on shore and smiled at him brightly. He took in her appearance, tilting his head slightly. She was so...young. "How..old are you?" He asked her as she dried her hair. "I'm 14…" She said, slightly embarrassed. He nodded and looked around before taking his cloak off and wrapping it around her. "Follow me."

—

Alexander brought her back to the town and hid behind a building. He turned to her and whispered, "Stay here, Keep out of sight." The girl nodded, watching quietly as Alex bought her a grey dress, a cloak, and a pair of sandals. He returned and handed her the clothing, which she—begrudgingly—put on.  
He took back his cloak and they both put their hoods up as they made their way to the square, where everyone was gathered once again. Everyone parted way for them, curious as to who his new companion was. "What is it you need, boy?" The mayor questioned, eyeing the small girl.

"My pay. I have banished the siren." Alexander said.

The villagers murmured excitedly before the Mayor shushed them. He leaned down and stared into Alex's eyes. "We need _proof_."  
Alex blinked, lightly blushing in embarrassment. "I..forgot the evidence—"

"I have it."

The people of the village turned to the small girl as she handed Alex a vial full of blood. He quickly searched in his bag and found his vials _and_ knife gone. He turned back to her and quirked his eyebrow, mumbling, "How did you…?" She moved her bloody hand behind her back and slipped the knife into her cloak pocket as she smiled. "I knew you'd forget." He nodded and handed the vial to the mayor.  
The mayor turned the vial sideways, looking at it from every direction. Finally, he stopped...and threw the vial to the ground, breaking it.

The girl let out a soft gasp. Alexander growled as the Mayor chuckled and said, "Oops? Well, I guess you don't have any evidence so we aren't paying you."

"Give me my pay or else." Alex said, a growl in his voice.

"Or else what?"

"I'll unleash demons and spirits among your citizens. I'll bring back the Siren." Alex was in no mood to fuck around.

It was quiet until the villagers immediately went into a panic.

"Sorcery!"  
"Craft of Witchery!"  
"Heresy!"

"You shall do no such thing. We will not pay you, please leave." The mayor glared.

" ** _Απολύ._** [4]" Alex frowned.

Everything happened at once. Holes to different dimensions opened, spirits and demons pouring out of them. They attacked and made fun of the people.  
The cloaked girl shifted on the balls of her feet, Alexander noticing. He smiled and said, "Go have fun." The girl immediately screeched with happiness and shrugged her cloak of before hopping into the mess of blood and wailing.

* * *

 _Silence._

The Village was deserted, bare of people. Blood splattered everywhere, bodies lying here and there. The girl was licking blood off her hands and lips, a cheery giggle coming out of her lips. Alexander caught her attention and she walked over to him, smiling.  
As they walked away from the village, he turned to her and held his hand out, "My name is Alexander Kokinos. And you are…?"

She placed her blood-soaked hand in his and said, "Alistair. Alistair Zabat."

[1] My wildings and little wildings,  
my tamed deer,  
tell me, where are your lands  
and where your winter quarters?  
[2] Come with me, Leave this village alone  
[3] Come with me, I'll protect you  
[4] Unleash


	2. Moving In filler

((A/N: Let me say, I'm about to quote a small portion of a book. The book—Entitled _Wickedpedia_ —belongs to Chris Van Etten •^• I donT want copyright shit happening soooo Enjoy))

 _3rd Person~_

 _[-He wanted to remember this moment. A few dried and curling leaves still clung to the oaks guarding the entry. A single frozen crust of snow was pasted to the pavement. It was all that remained of the storm that crashed through two weeks before-]_

"Earth to Ali!"

Said girl jumped, hitting her knee on the table as she dropped her book. "Ow!" She cried, cradling her aching knee as her brother laughed at her. She frowned, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Ali, don't kick me!" He pouted.

"You interrupted me in the middle of my book. Not cool, Alex!" She fixed her hair and sighed, "What's up?"

"We gotta go! The moving truck's already packed up good and ready to leave!" Alex said, tugging her up and outside. She got in the truck and closed the door, leaning her head against the window and shutting her eyes.

* * *

 _Alistair's point of view~_

 _"Ali, pleaaaaaase?" He begged._

 _"Why? And don't call me Ali, it sounds weird!" I rolled my eyes._

 _He wrapped his arms around my midsection as he whined into my ear. "C'mon, we can go to America! New things to try, places to go? Staying in Greece is kind of boring…"_

 _"Fine, if it'll get you to shut up! Get your hands off!" I slapped his hands and he cheered happily._

That was before we moved to America. No one knew us here—seeing as we were fresh off the plane—and everyone found it normal. It was like a blank slate coming here, a new start! That was long ago, about 75 or so years ago in 1938, I believe? Nothing's changed much since then, just we would move away after 25-30 years of being in a town. We've already moved three times and this would be our fourth time.

As I looked outside the car window, I eyed Alex who was running around making sure everything was good to go. I smiled lightly, it's been a little over Century since I've met Alex. He was older than me by two years and he happened to be a sorcerer. The magic blood in his veins caused him to live as long as I have, which I was actually really grateful for. After being by his side for so long, I'm not sure what I would do without him.

My thoughts were paused as Alex climbed into the truck, slammed his door closed, and got his seatbelt on. "Let's do this!" He laughed, pulling out of the driveway of our old house. I giggled as we drove away from our house, down the street, and towards the highway. I leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Alex shaking me roughly. "Wake upppppppp, Jeez…" I rolled my eyes and stretched, gently climbing out the truck only and looking at the sky. ' _Sunset already? Jeez-_ ' I stopped to gawk at the house.

"Oh..My..GODS!" I screech, "HOW CAN WE AFFORD THIS?!" I turn to Alex and begin to shake him by his shoulders. "THIS IS AWESOME AND ALL BUT THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN AFFORD THIS! ALEX WHAT THE FU-" Alex pulled me off him and looked at me oddly.

"I haven't seen you yell like that since I walked in on you changing." He laughed quietly, "We can easily afford this, don't worry about it." I bit my lip and made a face before making my way into the house to figure out where the rooms were.

"This place is huge…" I say, pushing open the door to a room. ' _Whoa_ … _I claim this room—wait, is that my bed? It's already..in here? What the...?_ ' I think patting the bed. Did Alex put my things in the house before he chose to wake me up? ' _That's really nice… I'm gonna take him out for coffee._ '

With that in mind, I walk down to the first floor to find Alex laying on the kitchen counter. "...Alex? What in Zeus' name are you doing?" He sat up quickly and hit his head on a light fixture. I winced quietly and stared at him warily, "I was gonna go take you out for coffee..? Uh, You wanna go or no?"

Alex got off the counter and nodded, "Let's go to Starbucks!"

"There's a Starbucks here? I didn't see one-" Alex cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips, making me glare slightly.

"Shush, Ali. To Starbucks."

* * *

"Whelp, that took forever." I rolled my eyes as we strolled into the small cafe. I looked at the menu above the workers and sighed. "I'm getting hot chocolate..with caramel~" I said to Alex, licking my lips. Alex nodded but was too busy playing with the food. He's literally a child… The barista noticed us-more like she noticed Alex. She lowered her shirt slightly to show some cleavage and let her hair down. I glared at her as Alex ordered our drinks. As I payed, she gave him the receipt and I quickly realized she wrote her number down on the bottom.

"Hey uhm..?" Alex said, eyeing the number.

She leaned on the counter and puckered her lips slightly, "Yes, hun~?"

"It's not _hun_ and I'm not gonna call you? Like ever.." He eyed her shirt, "Oh, and pull your shirt up before your manager sees." ((A/N: AlexS savage, dayum)) I stifled a giggle as he dragged me over to the beverage counter.

"Savage…" I smirked to him as we got our drinks. We walked out of Starbucks and started on our walk back to our house. "God damn, it takes forever…" I muttered, making Alex look over at me and quirk an eyebrow.

"Ali, it takes 15 minutes." He commented.

"Yeah, I know. Forever." I replied, making him chuckle. "So how you feeling about chicken-" I got cut off by bumping into a person.

"Oh! What the- _MY SHIRT_!"

I looked up to see a strawberry blonde girl with coffee on her shirt. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I bit my lip, looking at Alex for help. He made a face and shrugged. ' _Wow, thanks.._ ' I thought, glaring at him slightly.

I could see the girl mutter under her breath before saying, "It's okay, just...ughh…" She walked past us and threw her coffee out before getting into her car. I quietly pulled Alex away and we made our way back to our house.

"Boy, that was messy.." I mumbled, stepping into the kitchen and sitting in a chair. I leaned my head against the table and quietly eyed the fridge. "Shoot we gotta go get groceries tomorrow- Oh crap, Alex. Who's getting the car?" I asked, sitting up and looking out the dark window.

"I'll go get the car, you unpack and go to bed, okay?" He said as he slipped back on his hoodie. I nodded softly and made my way up to my room to unpack.


	3. An Alpha Pack?

_/BEEP BEEP BEEP/_

I opened my eyes at the sound of the annoying alarm clock. "Ugh… Five more minutes…" I snuggled deeper into the blanket only to immediately spring up in alert. I looked around slightly startled. ' _When did I fall asleep…? And how'd I end up in bed? I don't recall- ooh a note…_ ' I grabbed the note off my bed stand and read it carefully.

' _Hey Ali! I came home and saw you passed out on your floor XD_

 _It was actually really hilarious so I took one or two selfies with your sleeping body_

 _Sorry not sorry_

 _I also set the alarm clock on your phone, you're welcome_

 _Now turn it off now, thanks, it's annoying_

 _~Alex_ '

"Oh, okay." I said, getting up and hitting the okay on my phone to turn off the alarm. I stretched and sighed before heading over to my closet and pulling together a random outfit. I messed around with my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Bluhhhhh gross.." I mumbled, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth out. I turned to exit the room only to bump into Alex's chest. "Ow, what the heck dude?" I rubbed my face.

"Oh shoot, sorry. I was gonna make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Eggs and Bacon, thanks." I rubbed my cheek softly before realizing I didn't put on makeup. I applied some light makeup and lip balm before heading down stairs only to see Alex throwing water onto the stove. "...What did you do?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"JUST GET WATER AND HELP!" I face palmed and sat there watching him put out the small fire he made. I picked up his phone and began to look through his apps and paused.

 _[-took one or two selfies with your sleeping body-]_

I frowned and looked through his pictures only to stop when I saw his selfies with me. My eye twitched as I pointed at the picture, "ALEX. _WHAT IS THIS?!_ " He turned and laughed.

"Oh, those? Hehehe, I took those with you yesterday! Didn't you read my note? Did I not put it in the note? I thought I did.." He murmured quietly, rubbing his chin in thought. I sighed and put his phone down, grabbing my phone to check the time (Why I didn't check the time on his phone, I'll never know ~Alistair) and choked quietly.

"Alex, We gotta go or we'll be late!" I said, getting up to grab my backpack and making my way to the car. Two minutes later, Alex came sprinting out to the car and slid into the drivers' seat. I stifled a laugh, "So how was it, putting out that fire?" He put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway while saying, "Let's just say, you're gonna continue to make breakfast, okay?"

* * *

The second we pulled into the parking lot, I could see heads turn and look at our car. I quietly sunk into my seat while Alex pulled into a parking spot. He laughed at my expression and said, "C'mon, get outta the car or we'll be late." He got out of the car and came around to open my car door. I let out a small groan and climbed out of the car. I looked around quietly before my eyes landed on two boys heading into the school.

"Hm.." I murmured before I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked over at Alex, tilting my head slightly.

"We gotta go get our schedules and head to class, stop staring at boys." I blushed lightly and reluctantly followed him into the school.

.:Time Skip to when Class Starts:.

I walked into the classroom and I can feel the anxiety hit me like bricks. There's tons of people already in the room chatting away. I look around, looking for an empty seat, only finding two. One in the back and one in front of one of the boys from earlier. I realized a girl was also looking at that seat but she looked really hesitant to sit there.

' _That's none of my business.._ ' I thought, grabbing the seat in the back of the room. She sat down and I let out a sigh when suddenly everyone's' phones started going off, even mine. " _Weird, I haven't been here long enough for anyone to have my number…?_ ' I quirked my eyebrow and slowly opened my phone and began to read the message as I heard a woman speak.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." Her nude coloured heels clicked against the floor. She looked up from her phone and gave us a small smile.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read." She leaned on the desk, "It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

I bit my lip softly and turned off my phone, placing it on the side of my desk. Ms. Blake started writing on the board and I pulled out a pencil and paper to start taking notes. Halfway through my note taking, I heard a small rustle of paper. I looked up to see the girl from earlier passing the boy back a note. I shook my head and continued taking notes.

"Mr. McCall?" I looked up to see the boy look up in the middle of writing back to the girl. I giggled quietly, watching him grab all his stuff and walk out of the room with the teacher. I leaned back in my chair and was doodling quietly on the paper when I heard a boy say, "Hey, Lydia?"

Said girl quietly looked over at him questionably. ' _Oh god that's the girl who I bumped into and spilled her coffee.._ ' I zoned back in to hear her say, "Prada bit me."

"..Your dog?" The boy questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog."

"Has it ever bitten you before?" She looked up for a moment and bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer?" She stayed quiet as he continued, "You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

She looked over, "Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"

He shifted in his seat, "Or something. I just maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."

She looked at him confused, "It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-" She got cut off by a bird hitting the window. I shifted in my seat and sat up. Everyone looked over at the window, then over to Ms. Blake, unsure as to what they're supposed to do. Suddenly another bird hit the window, then another.

They soon broke through the glass and began flying around the classroom.

"Get down everyone! Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" She screamed. I slid out of my seat, quickly grabbing my phone before hiding in a corner, waiting for everything to settle down. After a few minutes, the birds left. I got up slowly, looking around the classroom. "J-Jeez.." I mumbled. I stumbled over book bags, making my way to Ms. Blake.

I sighed and sat down on a desk while she called the police. After a few minutes, the police arrived with medics and began questioning people. I pulled my legs up onto the desk and laid my head down. ' _This was a fantastic first day.._ ' I thought, biting my lip. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up to see the boy who was talking to Lydia.

"You okay?" I nodded quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine.."

He licked his lips and said, "Are you new? My name's Stiles." I put my legs down and replied, "My name's Alistair. My brother calls me Ali.." He nodded as the Sheriff walked over to me, "You might want to call your parents to come pick you up." I blinked twice, "I don't have parents."

I could see Stiles and the Sheriff wince quietly and the Sheriff shuffled away quietly. "Sorry about that. My dad didn't know." I look over at Stiles and laugh quietly, "He's your dad? He seems nice.. And it's fine it was cen- a long time ago!" I caught myself and gave him a nervous smile. ' _I hope he didn't hear that mess up._ ' We were all let out of class and I ran over to Alex as fast as I could. "Alex!" I yelled to get his attention.

Him and two boys looked over at me, "Huh? Ali, what's wrong?" He questioned as the two boys walked off. I told him about the bird attack and he sighed, "Damn it.. You know it wasn't me, right?" I nodded, "Yeah, I know your magick.. Anyway, I'll tell you more about it at home.." He tilted his head, "You're gonna walk?" I nod again, "You still have classes. I'll be fine." Nodding, he patted my head and walked off.

I walked over to my locker and was grabbing my stuff when I heard a slight commotion. I turned to see Lydia and that other girl, Allison I think her name was. They were being held by the wrist by some other girl I don't know. I shrugged it off and turned to leave, making my way out of the school. My house was about a thirty minute walk away, which I kinda liked. It gave me time to look at my surroundings.

I decided to walk through the woods, which was slightly a bad idea because I couldn't navigate as well as I used to, but I made due. I eventually stopped at one point when I saw this old house in the woods. I looked burnt down. "Sad yet..hm.." I paused and grabbed a notebook out of my bag and made a quick sketch of the house.

I was about to leave when I saw the front door open. I squeaked and hid behind a tree. The boy—Scott I think Stiles referred to him as earlier—stepped out with Stiles behind him and stared at the door. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying, "You painted the door…"

He turned back into the house, as if he was talking to someone and asked, "Why'd you paint the door?" There was a pause and I saw Scott flick his hand back and I immediately noticed his claws. ' _Werewolf._ ' I felt a slight panic rise in me as he began slashing up the door, pausing a moment later to stare at what the paint was covering.

' _I need to leave. Now._ ' I thought and looked around. Nothing but crunchy leaves. "Damnit.." I mumbled as I turned back to them.

"The birds at school and the deer last night just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha.." Scott looked up at the man behind him and Stiles.

"There's a pack of them… An Alpha pack." I felt my blood run cold at the sound of that. I was never a big fan of werewolves.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles questioned.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion." The man continued, "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

Scott walked closer to him and said, "Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get." The man finished.

I was about to walk away when I heard someone say, "Where is she? Where's the girl?" I thought back to that girl I saw with Lydia and Allison. ' _Couldn't be.._ '

"What girl?" The man asked.

I shook my head and ran off. I need to tell Alex about this.

.:Stile's Point of View:.

I looked over as I heard a loud rustle of leaves, only to see a girl running off through the woods. ' _Is that.._ ' "Alistair?" I said out loud, causing everyone else to look over at me. "Who's Alistair?" Scott asked, looking over where I was.

"She's the new girl in our class." I licked my lips nervously, "I think she heard what we were talking about?"

"The last time I heard the name 'Alistair'," We looked over at Derek, "I was young. She was one of my mother's best friends."

I looked over to where Alistair was before.

Who is she?


End file.
